This invention generally relates to sleeves, and, more particularly, to sleeves used to contain floral groupings and media, or used to wrap flower pots containing floral groupings and/or media containing floral groupings, and methods of using same.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,625,979; 5,493,809; 5,829,225; 5,572,851; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,578 contain subject matter which may be relevant to the present application. Each of the above-mentioned patents and pending applications is hereby expressly incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.